rANDOMNESS!
by Madd Hattress
Summary: The title says it all. Gots some swearing
1. aND tHE rANDOMNESS bEGINS

More randomness. Sorry about the tea thing. Her speeches are just so easy to make fun of. She's ok, but her speeches are hilarious. And just so you know you can eat crayons. They are non-toxic. So you can eat them. So ha! But it got deleted cause it wasn't a story so I'll tweak it a little.

"Grandpa can I have a sleepover?" Yugi asked his grandpa Thursday morning.

"Sure you can have a nudie party Yugi," Gramps said.

"I said sleepover," Yugi said.

"What ever girl friend," Gramps said snapping his fingers in a z formation.

Friday night-

"Yugi?" Joey asked.

"What?"

"What if pickles could walk?"

"I don't know Joey."

"Why?"

"Because."

"And I thought you were the smart one!"

"I found area 52!" Tristan said.

"Tristan," Tea said, "That isn't area 52. That's a litter box."

"Wow! Even better!" he said running over to it.

"There's a place off Ocean Avenue, where I used to sit and talk with you," Yami said.

"I don't want to know the rest," Seto said.

"I know the whole Brady Bunch theme song!" Joey said.

"No you don't!" Yami said, "No one does."

"Oh yeah! We'll just see about that," Joey said. He cleared his throat. "Here's a story of a lovely lady who was bringing up three very lovely girls. All off them had hair of cold, like their mother. The youngest one in curls. Here's a story. Of a man named Brady. Who was busy with three boys of his own. They were four men living all together. Yet they were all alone. Until the one day when the lady met this fellow. And they knew it was much more then a hunch. That this group would some how form a family. That's the way we all became the Brady Bunch! The Brady Bunch! The Brady Bunch! That's the way we became the Brady Bunch! La da da dada duh! Then Alice's head pops up!" Joey sang. He tried to catch his breath.

"Wow he did the impossible," Yami said with and amazed look in his face.

"What does in a nut shell mean Yugi?" asked Tristan.

"I don't now," Yugi said with a sigh.

"At our school is eggheads," Tea said.

"Mmm egg heads," Joey and Tristan said in unison.

"Do you know what egghead means?" asked Mia.

"No," they said together.

"But I do know I would like to pray for cow boy boots," Joey said.

"Yes I concur," Tristan said, "They are both stylish and comfortable."

"Ye I agree," Joey said.

"And lets not forget to pray for Willy Wonka," Tristan said, "Possibly the greatest writer of the world."

"But Willy Wonka didn't write any books," Tea said.

"Sure he didn't," Tristan said sarcastically.

"He doesn't really exist!" Tea said rolling her eyes.

"Yes he did!" Tristan said, "I saw a movie about his life."

"He was in the movie but it wasn't about his life," Tea said rolling her eyes.

"Sure it wasn't," Tristan said sarcastically.

"So what should we do first?" Yugi asked.

"Let's get drunk!" Bakura suggested.

"Too late!" Tristan said dizzily, "Me and the joester already beat yah to it! Mwhahahaha!'

"Yeah but sixteen more drinks wont hurt," Joey said.

That's all for now! Like it hate it. Whatever.


	2. wHY aM i tYPING lIKE tHIS?

I lost my other chapters! So I starts over agains!

"Hey were is my crayons!" Mokuba asked.

They all looked around. Then they saw Mia's cheeks all puffy. She swallowed. "Mai did you eat the crayons?" Yugi asked.

"I have problems," she said.

Duke walked over to Tea. "Will you be my girl friend?" he asked.

"I believe in friendship and nothing more," She said turning away.

"Nooooo!" he cried.

Yami walked over to him, 'You remind me of a girl," he said.

"Really?" Duke said perking up.

"No," Yami said walking away, and Duke burst into tears.

"Yugi why can't penguins fly?" Joey asked.

"The same reason you can't fly," Yugi said.

"I thought they couldn't fly cause they were fat" Joey said, "You said I'm fat!" he started to cry.

Then Pegasus came in with his hair like Yugi's and Yami's. They all stared at him "What?" he asked.

"Only Yugi and Yami can have that friend ship hair!" tea screamed waking him with a club. Pegasus jumped out the window.

"Weddings always make me cry," Tristan said crying.

"We were meant to live for so much more but we lost our selves," Yami said.

"How about we do something?" Yugi asked, "After all it is a party."

"Way ahead of you," Joey said. "I brought the best game of them all." He pulled out pretty pretty princess out from behind him. Tristan screamed like a girl and they both went on the floor to play.

"I want to play too!" Duke exclaimed.

"Me too!" Tea said skipping over.

Two hours later

"Wahhh!" Tea cried, "You took the black ring of friendship!" she said as Joey took the ring from her. Joey and Tristan had all of their jewelry on. And duke and tea was far behind in the game.

"When I said party game I dint have this in mind," Yugi said shaking his head.

Will they find a party game? Will they think of something to do? Will this one get deleted like the last one? I hope not, cause its hard to come up with this stuff. It took me five minutes. Besides it does have a story line. They are having a party but they don't know what to do. So ha!


	3. hOMEWORK iT hAS nO mEANING

I'm tired of that whole tea and friendship thing. I'll do it every once in awhile but not much. Time for more randomness!

"Let's do pin the tail on the donkey!" Joey said. Everyone else agreed. "But I think we should pray to the lord first, cause then we can do our best."

"I would like to pray for my grandpa," Yugi said.

"I would like to pray for my cousin," Tea said.

"I would like to pray for Yugi's grandpa and tea's cousin," Tristan said.

"I would like to pray for great American dances like the mocarina and the back street boys," Joey said, "Possibly the greatest American heroes."

"God bless America!" Tristan said saluting.

"But we live in Japan," Tea said.

Five mins later...

Joey is blind folded and trying to fin the donkey. "Oh my bob I cant see!" Joey screamed.

"Joey there is no donkey, and there never will be," Yugi said.

"Miracles happen once in awhile when you believe!" Yami screamed.

"I know there is donkey around here some where," Joey said. He walked around blinded and then stuck the tail on Marik's pants.

"What the heck!" Marik screamed.

Joey removed his blindfold. "Close enough," he said shrugging.

The doorbell rings. Yugi answers it. There he saw standing in the doorway Bakura with green hair. Yugi blinked twice.

"Bonjur," Bakura said.

"I thought you were English," Tristan said.

"Oops," Bakura said, "Hello every one!"

Joey and Tristan run up to Bakuara's hair and closely examined it. "What's up with your hair?" Tristan asked.

"Yea it so," Joey said, "it's so cucumber like."

"Why did you die it green?" Tea asked.

"Because I wish I was a pickle," He said through tears.

"Don't cry our friendship will help us through," Tea said running over to him.

"Bakura I am you're father," Duke said talking like Darth Vador.

"Duke, I am... your friend," Tea said talking like Darth Vador.

"Nooooo!" Duke screamed, "Why me God what did I do to deserve this?" he said crying looking up at the sky, "Oh yea that thing," he said.

That's all for now. Thanks to the anonymous review for the green hair idea. Will they find something to do? Will my story get deleted again? If it does, I'll just tweak it some more. Mwhahahahaha! Wow that took only... five minutes.


	4. cH fOURsWEET!

More randomness.

"What Mr. Chocolate?" Joey asked his bear. "You want me to kill the pickle lover?" Bakura jumped. "But he is a nice pickle head. If you insist Mr. Chocolate." Joey turned to Bakura and pulled out a knife, "Time to go bye bye!" Bakura screamed and ran out of the house.

"I would like to pray for the makers of ice, for the world would be lost with out them," Tristan said.

"I concur!" Joey said snapping back to normal.

"Good new!" Tea said.

"What?" Yugi said.

"Me and Duke are getting married," Tea said, "And we are having the wedding now!"

At the wedding-

Mokuba is the priest and he just started Dukes vows. "Will you Duke take Tea to be your lawfully wedded wife, and I don't know the rest so yes or no?" Mokuba said.

"I do," Duke said smiling.

"Same to you Tea," Mokuba said turning to her.

"No! Mwhahahahaha!" She screamed with laughter. Then she jumped out the window.

"Good thing it's only a one story house," Yugi said looking out the window.

"That's what you think," Seto said. Duke is curled up in a ball and muttering.

"No one loves me no one loves me," he muttered.

"I think I love," Yami said.

"Really!" Duke said perking up.

"No," Yami said and then he walked away. Duke went back to his old position.

"What should we do know?" Yugi asked.

"ME and Joey are going to teepee a house," Joey said as he and Tristan walked out the door.

At a house-

"Ok Tristan throw it over the tree," Joey instructed him. Tristan threw it height but it went through a bedroom window.

"What the heck!" a voice said. Then Serenity peered out the window, "Joey don't teepee your own house!"

Joey looked at the address. He smacked himself on the head and said, "Fiddle sticks."

"Holy frozen Alaskan asparagus! This is your house Joey!" Tristan said. Then they went beck to Yugi's house.

"Done already?" Seto asked.

"We teepee Joeys house," Tristan said.

"The mutt was that stupid that he teepee his own house?" Seto said through laughs.

That's all for now.


	5. aNOTHER cHAPTER!

Grrr. No one reviewed my last chapter. Then why am I writing a new one? Hell should I know!

"I saw the thing coming out of the sky," Yami said, "It had one long horn and one big eye. Then I started a shaken and I said ooze! It looks like purple people eater to me!'

"Stop the madness!" Yugi screamed covering his ears.

"I like purple things!" Tristan said. He and Joey were dancing to Yami's singing.

"It was a one eyed one horn flying purple people eater! It was a one eyed one horn flying purple people eater! It was a one eyed one horn flying purple people eater! Sure looked strange to me!" Tea crept up behind him and smacked him on the head with a random frying pan.

"Take that you no friendship like freak!" She said.

Yami slowly fell to the ground. "I like to sniff crayons," he said dizzily. Joey put a piece of tape on his head.

"Why did you do that Joey?" Tea asked.

"What should we do now?" Yugi asked.

"Don't ask me. I'm just a weirdo with tape on his head," Joey said.

"I think we should pray to the lord!" Tristan stated, "I would like to thank the inventor of the pencil, for you can write and get rid of stuff at the same time!"

"Like magic!" Joey said.

"You can't get rid of people," Baker said.

"Oh yea?" Joey said. He went over and got a pencil and erased Bakers arm.

"By George you can!" He said.

"I'm going to bake a cake for the party!" Joey yelled.

"And I'll be you asinine!" Tristan said

Yugi's kitchen is set up like the ones on a cooking show. Tristan and Joey are in front of the counter with some ingredients. The rest of them are in the audience.

"Welcome to Cooking With Joey and Friend," Joey said. "Today we will be making chunky cake. My personal favorite." None clapped except Tristan. Joey eyes went black and flames shot up in the background. "Clapp!" he ordered. They all clapped nervously.

"Ok," he said back to normal. "First we take out the blender and add da flower." Tristan pulled some flowers out of a vase and stuck them in the blender. "Some cookies." Tristan added them too. "And I don't know what this stuff is but I'll add it. Next we purr in the milk but we are out of milk so I will improvise with this cottage cheese." He sniffed the cottage cheese. "Yep six weeks pat due!" Tristan also plopped that in with the other already listed ingredients. "Then we turn the blender on and stick it in the oven for six hour. But it still has to be in the blender." He stuck it in the oven. "But we already have one made so you can see it!" Joey said.

Tristan reached to get it. "Uh Joey we don't have one," he whispered to him.

"What do you men we don't have one!"? He said loudly, then he turned to the audience and said, 'Sorry you will have to wait six hours."

Six hours later-

"Ok," he said taking it out of the oven, "Here it is what it looks like." It was all brown and icky.

"Wait!" Tristan said pulling out another blender, "We did have one!' Every one anime fall except Joey and Tristan who both shrugs.


	6. cH sIX wOW

Well I got another review so I thought I would update. It's been awhile, but I think I might be able to think of something. So more randomness…

"You know what Yugi," Joey said staring into space.

"What?" Yugi asked him.

"I didn't say anything," Joey said.

"The tide is high but I'm holding on," Yami said, "I'm going to be your number one!"

"You know what," Tristan said braiding Joey's hair and talking like an annoying schoolgirl.

"What?" Joey said talking the same way.

"Well like yesterday I was like talk to some guy," Tristan said.

"Like who was he?" Joey asked.

"I don't know but I was all like, 'if I have a brain then why can't I see it?' And he was like, 'I don't know but I have fish in my shoes.' And I was like 'Okkk.' Then I walked away.. Like totally!"

"No way!" Joey screamed.

"Yeah it so happened!" Tristan said.

"What the hell are you to doing?" asked Kaiba.

Joey and Tristan stopped what they are doing. They looked at each other. "We forget," Joey said normally.

"Friends are friends for they are friends that stick together forever and ever!" Tea said doing back flips.

"I can think of lots of word that rhyme with friends!" she said. "Mend, spend, lend, gagen, jen, ben, len, zen, sen, when, den, qen, jben! Yahhhhh Yahoo!" she said doing various cheerleading moves.

"God bless America!" Tristan said getting up.

"I told you already we live in Japan!" Yugi said.

"I can break dance!" Joey said. He got up and started to break dance.

Some one comes busting through the door causing the door to fall off. Everyone stopped. Joey fell in the middle of a head spin. Rebecca came in.

"What are you looking?" she said holding her bear.

"Look at the pretty bear!" Joey said, "I must steal it for Mr. Chocolate!"

"Hey I heard that!" Rebecca said.

"That was supposed to be a thought bubble. You weren't supposed to hear that," Joey said.

"Ok then. Here is my thought bubble," Rebecca said, "Note to self, kill Joey."

Yep that's all I ma writing for now. If you people have suggestions tell me and I will most likely put them in. So bye!


	7. fRYING pAN oF rANDOM rEAD iT tO sEE

Ok I think these tings are called shout outs, but here they are,

**YourLilKittie/bro: Yeah thanks for reading it, I'll think about your request. And no I don't think you are idiots.**

**Weird Person: Thanks for reviewing and stuff, lol I like you and your friends idea!**

**Anya Urameshi: You want it, you got it.**

"You know I haven't seen Gramps in awhile," Yugi said.

"How late is it?" Joey asked.

"Look at the clock," Tea said.

Joey burst into tears, "I can't read!"

"What's that got to do with telling time?" Duke asked.

"I don't know," Joey said through tears.

"Don't worry be happy," Yami said.

"Yeah stop crying," Yugi said.

"OK!" Joey said instantly returning to normal.

"Shut up all of you or suffer my wrath! Mwhahahahahahaha!" Tea said with black eyes and flames shooting from behind her. Everyone stared blankly back at her with fear in their eyes and a sweat drop on the back of their heads. "Oops, I mean, lets talk all friendship like! That's wasn't very friendship quiet! He he," she said posing as a little girl.

"What just happened?" Tristan asked.

"I just opened up the gates to hell!" Tea said as the flames burst up from behind her again.

"Ooo pretty light," Joey said walking towards the fire.

"Stop," Tea said in a deep voice with her black eye back, "Don't touch them!" But Joey didn't listen and he touched the fire with the tip of his finger. Somehow his hair blasted up into flames.

"That's was so cool!" Joey said, and he repeated his earlier actions.

"Stop foolish mortal!" Tea screamed walking towards him. Before she could touch him, a random frying pan flew out in mid air and knocked Tea out. Everyone turned to the doorway. There was Serenity standing there. "Return frying pan of random," she said holding out her left hand. Automatically it returned to her hand.

"Wow," Mokuba said. They heard someone coming down the stairs.

Then Pegasus and gramps came down the stairs with their hair like Yami's and Yugi's.

"What the hell!" Serenity said looking at them confused.

"Yo my home dawgs! Waz up?" Gramps said.

"Yeah what he said," Pegasus said.

"Frying pan of random," Serenity said pointing her right hand at Pegasus and Gramps "get them!" With that the frying pan of random flew out at whacked the across the face twice each.

Yami walked over to their twitching bodies, "Oops she did it again," he said.

"Wow," Mokuba said once again.

Tea got up groaning, "What happened?" She asked rubbing her head, she looked around, and "I have something to do." She got up and left the house.

"Hey Serenity," Duke said walking over to her and putting her hand on her shoulder. "Wanna go out some time?"

"Let me think about that," she said innocently with her hands behind her back. She pulled out her frying pan at whacked him across the face. He fell to the ground twitching with a big red mark on his face. "Don't touch me," She said walking away towards the others.

Ok that's all I can write for now. I tried to get as much suggestions in as I can. The ones I didn't use I will use later. You are welcomed to make more suggestions. I will TRY to fit them in though. AND YOU WILL NEVER GUESS Hat I HAVE IN STORE FOR TEA. And sorry Tea fans if that made you upset, but it is just a cartoon character. So bye!


	8. i wILL nEVER sTOP wRITING lIKE tHIS

OK, I have nothing else to do. This chapter is dedicated to my little sister cause it is her birthday tomorrow. But too bad she will never read it, because no one in my family know I have an account on fan fiction. Oh well I will tell it to her at bedtime.

Weird Person: you read this during school? Thanks for reading 

**YourLittleKittie/Bro: yep I did use your stuff. You seem so surprised.**

**Midnight Ballet: thank you for reading! **

**WARNING: I will take advice or what you want to see in the story. I will most likely use it. No idea is a bad idea, well, school was.**

"You know," Yugi said, "we should be getting to bed now."

"No!" Joey and Tristan said together jumping on Yugi's living room couch.

"Come on you have to be tired by now," Yugi whined.

"You'd think so, but no," Tristan said.

"Don't want to be an American idiot," Yami said.

"Don't worry you live in Japan," Serenity said.

"I wonder where Tea is?" Yugi said. Right after he finished his sentence the door flew open. Dark mist came out. A shadow slowly made it's way to the rest of the crew. Fire exploded, and out stepped, Tea. She was wearing all black clothes, and she had her hair dyed black.

"Wow never thought that was possible," Serenity said.

"Silence mortals!" she said. Then there was an awkward silence.

"There is something different about you Tea," Joey said, "Did you gain weight?"

"NO moron!" She said, "I have joined the underworld! Stop me if you must, but you will fail!" Everyone stared at her. "And I brought back movies!" she said back to her normal cheerful voice.

"What did you get?" Yugi asked.

"Blood and gore!" Tea said with her deep voice laughing hysterically.

"Oh this movie looks cute," Serenity said picking up a movie case. "The revenge of Pinocchio," she read.

"Hey this isn't the revenge of Pinocchio!" Tea said. Yugi screamed.

"Yugi it is the wiggles," Duke said.

"The wiggles are evil! Turn it off turn it off!" he said screaming with his hands covering his eyes.

"Shut up!" Serenity said. She whacked him with the frying pan of random knocking him out.

"Remind me never to get Serenity mad," Bakura said.

"Never get Serenity mad," Joey said.

"Thank you," Bakura said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" Joey said.

"Stupid blockbuster! I wanted to revenge of Pinocchio!" Serenity screamed whacking the DVD player with the frying pan. It burst into flames. "I hate you blockbuster! I will get my revenge!" she said throwing the DVD player out the window. And yet again the door was busted down. There in the doorways stood Dartz, Alestor, Rafael, and Vallin. "Get them!" Alestor ordered.

"You can't have our cards," Yugi said suddenly waking up.

"We don't want your cards," Alestor said, "We have come for the bunny slippers! Mwhahahaha!"

"NO!" Tea screamed. She lifted up her hand and opened the gates to hell, causing Dartz, Rafael, and Vallin to fall in.

"Ha you missed me!" He said holding the bunny slippers.

"Die!" Serenity said. She lifted her hand and the frying pan of random flew and started to attack him. He fell to the grown.

"I give up!" he said. He dropped the slippers. Then he jumped out the window.

"Wow good job Serenity," said Duke.

"Don't look at me!" she screamed and then she whacked him too.

Yeah that's all. Sorry Tea fans, but she's just a drawing, she has no feelings. Bye!


	9. pIZZA

**Sorry for not updating in awhile. **

YouLilKittie: Yup got it swiriles will do. Oh yeah tell your brother I say hi 

**Weird Person: Got it make fun of Kaiba**

**MidnightBallad: all of these questions have answers. People jump out the windows because I was bored and Yugi keeps forgetting to close them. I have no idea Tea joined the underground, she just has serous problems. And I hate Tea too. Yah Tea haters united!**

**Bloody Puppet: thanks**

"Joey what are you looking at?" Yugi asked. But Joey didn't answer he just kept staring at him. Then he made his way to Yugi. "What are you doing?" Yugi screamed. The Joey and Tristan carried the rest of the people away to the bathroom.

"Yeah! Time for swiriles!" Tristan sang.

"I call Kaiba boy!" Joey said.

"What the hell? Don't touch me!" Kaiba said. But Joey stuffed him on the toilet anyways. He flushed the toilet two times then he was laughing hysterically. "Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Swiriles for all! Mwhahahahahahaha!" he laughed.

"Swiriles! Swiriles! Swiriles!" Tristan chanted as Joey tried to put Yugi's head into the toilet.

"His hair wont fit!" Joey said trying to get Yugi in. He drops Yugi. "Oh well now onto Tea."

Tea tried to fight from Joeys grasp but it didn't work. "Die all you mortals!" she screamed as her evil powers took over Joey and he started shaking. "Mwhahahahaha!" Tea laughed, 'Now I will get no swiriles!"

But Joey suddenly stopped. "I was just faking it," he said. He grabbed Tea and put her in. this time he flushed five times.

"Foolish mortals! You will pay for this!" she said with water dripping from her hair. Bit then she looked at her watch. "Oh it five o'clock. Time for my soaps!" she said back to normal. Everyone sighed I relief. "But when I come back you will all suffer a horrible painful death!" she said with her black eyes and in a deep voice. Then she left and watched T.V.

"Now after that awkward moment," Joey said, "Lets get back to swiriles." But when he turned around everyone was gone. "Oh well," Joey said shrugging then he gave himself a swilrily. "I don't know why they ran. This is fun!"

Tea was happily watching TV. When Kaiba came I a turned the channel. "What the hell!" she screamed, "You will pay for that! Marissa was just about to tell Jacob that she was having his baby when it was really Dan's baby because she was cheating on Jacob. And Jacob was just about to propose to her when he was already engaged to Eliza, who was his fifth wife but decided to get married again!"

"Quiet Teletubbies are on!" Kaiba said shushing her. He happily stared at the T.V. dancing a little to the theme song music. Then the Teletubbies came on and said, "Eho!"

"Eho!" Kaiba answered back. The he screamed like a girl, "Oh my God it's Po!" he started jumping up and down and still screaming like a little girl.

"What's wrong Kaiba?" Yugi asked running in with the other behind him.

"Its PO! It's Po!" Kaiba said jumping.

"I know Po scares me too that ugly little thing," Bakura said.

Kaiba broke down into tears, "No she's not! No she's not! You big meanie shut up!" everyone sweat drops.

"I didn't know money bags like Teletubbies," Joey said scratching his head. "I wonder where that donkey went?" he said. He picked up the donkey tail lying on the floor and closed his eyes. He walked around holding the tail in front of him. People dodged him as he walked past trying not to get pinned by the tail.

"The tide is hi but I'm holding on," Yami said, "I'm gonna be your number one."

"I think I will order pizza," Yugi said stepping away from Yami. "What kind do you guys want?"

They names out many types of pizza. "Ok then," he calls the Pizza Hut and it takes him fifteen minutes to finish ordering. "OK the pizza will be here shortly." The doorbell rang. "That was faster than I thought," Yugi said. He walked over to the door and opened it. But it wasn't the pizza person. It was the grim reaper.

"Hello," he said, "I'm here to pick Tea up for our date."

"Be right there!" Tea called from the couch. She got up and walked with him out the door. "Bye guys," she said before she left the door. Everyone stared in amazement.

**Still taking suggestions!**


	10. hI!

"What should we do?" asked Yugi. They were still in Yugi's house.

"May I suggest that we watch Tellitubies?" Joey asked.

"Why Tellitubies?" asked Yusuke.

"I prefer to laugh at their fatness. I look like they have been eating more then tubby toast, and tubby custard." he paused, "I'm giving up this fake accent. Its so hard to talk."

**Joey POV-**

Why is it so echoy in here? Hello!

"Hello!" said an echo.

"O my god I'm hearing voices in my head!" he screamed. Everyone looked at her. She tried to run out of the room but accidentally ran into a wall.

**Normal POV-**

"Didn't cigarettes owned by the people who own chips ahoy?" asked Tristan staring at the ceiling.

"Nabisco?" Yami said getting up. He and the rest cracked up. "Sure they did."

"Ha ha ha ha ha why did you think Nabisco did?" laughed Yugi falling off his chair.

They stopped laughing after awhile. They were quiet again. "Does the word soap have one or two r'st in it?" asked Joey hanging upside down.

"I doesn't have any," Duke said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but what if it did?" Joey said turning to him.

"I'm, not a good rhymier but I like lemons," Tristan said out of nowhere.

"What?" said Yugi?

"Hey Tristan?" Joey asked.

"What?"

"Have you ever seen the movie constipated?"

"No"

"Cause it never came out!" they both were laughing at the floor.

"You know what the best commercial is," Serenity said getting up still laughing.

"What?" asked Tea?

"That Toys R Us Easter commercial with the signing bunnies," Serenity said.

"What made you think of that?" Duke said looking confused.

"That picture," she said pointing at an empty wall.

"There's nothing there," Duke said.

"I know that."

"Then why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Never mind."

"I know sign language," Joey said.

"So do I," said Tristan.

"I know one word and helps a lot," Mokuba said.

"What is it?" asked Duke.

"This," Mokuba said giving him the middle finger.

"Hey you little," He started to say.

"Where do babies come from?" asked Rebecca.

They all paused. No one wanted to answer that. "Why don't you ask your mom," Kiaba said.

"That's what everyone says," Rebecca said with a sigh, "Hey Yugi, have you ever thought about getting a fro?"

"No," said Yugi.

"Do you want one?"

"No."

"Why cant penguins fly?" asked Joey.

"I don't know," Yami said.

"I think cause they are so fat."

"This one time," Rebecca started to say. Every one sighed cause she was starting one her stories again. "I was chewing on a pen and this guy comes who is like my friends brothers girl friend second cousin thrice removed said 'I'm a better rapper than you' And I was like 'so I like lemons.' The she was like 'So I like oranges.' The I said 'Well me favorite fruit is seaweed.'

Two hours later-

"And that's how I learned the meaning of the Chinese New Year. The End," She finished.

That took forever!" exclaimed Yugi, "What does that have to do with you chewing on your pen?"

"If you chew on a pen in China they will kick you butt," Rebecca said clueless.

"You didn't even go to China!" Yugi said frustrated.

"Are you questioning the pink bunny slippers?" Said Joey sitting up. She threatingly walk toward him. "How dare you! That's sax religious!"

"What does bunnies slippers have to do with religion?" asked Duke.

Joey paused. "I want some pie," she said

"Pine apples are fun!" Tristan said randomly


	11. bYE!

**Weird Person: Hi!**

**Seto's sister: Yeah I know that word too, just don't use it in a Catholic school like I did….**

**Dreamer of Dragons: Powerful? I would say dangerous is a better fitting word. But then again dangerous doesn't cover it all….**

**RyouCutieKawaii11: Sure if you want exploding tatter tots I will add them.**

**Enough talk, on with the randomness**

"Tea?" Yugi asked Tea who was playing with voodoo dolls of Rex and Weevil.

"Yes?" she answered poking Rex with a needle repeatedly in the eye.

"Weren't you on a date with the grim reaper?"

Tea's eyes started to tear up. "Hey left me! He left me for a tree! Why a tree!" she screamed crying. She then stopped. "No really why a tree?"

"I can think of some good reasons," Kaiba said typing on his laptop. Tea's eye twitched. She went back to carrying out her anger on the rex doll. "Why? Why? Why when I find love it runs away like a chuwawa runs away from a wool mitten!" Yugi looked confused.

**With Rex-**

"**Owe! What the heck was that?" Rex said. He rubbed his eye to numb the pain. His body was then through against a wall. "What the hell is going on?"**

**With Tea-**

"Damn you doll!" she said hitting it against a wall over and over again. "Feel my pain!"

"Tea?" Yugi interrupted her. Tea turned around angrily. Her eyes were all black and the fires of Hell came up again. "How dare you interrupt me foolish mortal!" she said in a deep voice.

"You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la," Yami said.

"I wonder what la la means?" Joey said thinking out loud. Kaiba shook his head at Joey. 'Pathetic moron,' he thought.

'I like pickles!' Joey thought.

"Who sang an Ashlee Simpson song!" Serenity yelled. Yami raised his hand. She whacked him across the face with the frying pan of random. "Go to hell!" she said.

Just then the doorbell rang. Yugi went to answer it. Rebecca was standing on the other side wearing a Girl Scout outfit. "Would you like to by tatter tots?" she asked innocently.

"Um sure. But weren't you just in the house?" Yugi asked.

"What the Hell were you talking about?" she said. "Now give me that money!" Yugi handed her the money. She threw him a box. "Mwhahahaha!" she yelled skipping away. But then she ran through a sprinkler. "Oh shit!" she said now dragging her feet.

"Hm I wonder why she was so happy to get rid of these," Yugi said going back inside. When he got to the middle of the living room he opened the box. The tatter tots started ticking. "What is going on?" Yugi asked to no one partially.

The tatter tots then exploded into the air, blasting bits of potatoes into Yugi's and other surrounding peoples faces. As the exploded Tristan stood up. "God bless America!" he said saluting. He started crying. "Why must the floor be stained with the patriotic blood of the tatter tots? I salute you, you are truly the greatest American heroes!"

"Only you can prevent forest fires," Joey said.

"I don't see any fires," Duke said.

"Oh," Joey said. He shrugged and pulled out a match from behind him. He lit it and then dropped it to the ground. "There you go."

"My floor!" Yugi yelled. "Some one put out the fire!"

"Will do," Tristan said. He grabbed a can of Lysol, and threw it into the fire. The fire exploded.

"I said put it out!" Yugi said more frantically.

"No you didn't you said throw a can of Lysol into the fire," Tristan said.

"No I didn't!"

"Quiet mortals!" Tea said silencing them. "I will put it out." She raised her hand over it. "I, Tea goddess of the Friendship, command you to go away!" the fire jumped onto her hand. She ran around with her hand on fire. "Owe! Owe! Someone stop it! Someone stop it!"

Joey walked up to her hand and sneezed on it. The fire died out. "Sorry," he said.

"You put out the fire!" she said. She went up to give him a hug, but he sneezed in her face. "Mortal how dare you sneeze into the face Tea the goddess of the Friendship!"

"Let's play a party game!" Tristan yelled.

"I'm too tired," Joey said. He then dropped down to the floor sleeping. "Me too," Tristan said also falling to the ground.

"Yeah we should go to sleep too," Yugi said. The rest of them settled into sleeping bags and fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later Joey opened one eye. "Tristan are you awake?" he asked whispering. Tristan opened one eye too. "Yeah," he whispered, "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know," Joey whispered. He got up and so did Tristan. "Do you got the sharpies?" he asked him. Tristan pulled out two sharpies from behind him. "Good. Lets draw!" they uncapped the sharpies and picked a person.

"How does he look?" Joey said from over by Kaiba. Kaiba's face was scribbled all over.

"It's beautiful!" Tristan said. "Do you think Bakura will mind if I pierce his nose?"

"Not at all," Joey said. "Let me find a gun." Joey came back with a marching gun. "I think this will work." He gave the gun to Tristan. Tristan aimed the gun and fired. Bakuara's nose was bleeding.

"Oops," they said together. "We better put that ring in now," Joey said.

"But we don't have one," Tristan said. Joey slapped himself on the head. "Holy frozen Alaskan asparagus! We forgot the ring. But never fear!" he pulled something out of his pocket. "I got……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….a…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..paperclip!" Tristan awed over the shinny paperclip. Joey stuck it through the hole in his nose. "Good now lets go to bed," Joey said. Tristan and Joey dropped to the floor sleeping.


	12. rANDOM gLASS oF wATER

**God's Child x: Thank you for reading! **

**Seto's Sister: Yeah that kinda would explain it. Have fun reading the next chapter.**

**Seto's other sister: Don't worry I hate static shock too. I'll take you request into consideration.**

**Weird Person: **Chiwahwa**'s run away from wool mittens yeah I don't know where I got that from…**

**WARNING: I will take suggestions, so feel free to ask and I'll put it in. Now lets get this started.**

"Joey?" Tristan whispered.

"Yeah," Joey whispered back.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Ok I'll ask later," Tristan, said going back to sleep.

Some time later 

"Joey is you awake now?" Tristan asked sometime later.

"No," Joey said.

"Are you sure?"

"No not really," Joey said sitting up. "So what's up?"

"I got a light bulb," Tristan said.

"Joey got an idea?" Joey asked.

"Yeah I have one of those too," Tristan said throwing a light bulb at Tea. When it hit her sleeping head you could hear her whisper 'Friend ship!'

"That was cool," Joey said. He took off his shoe. "Let's try it again!" They started throwing random items at Tea's head. And she kept repeating 'Friendship!' But this time she woke up.

"Who has thrown the random items at my head of friends ship!" she asked waking up. She was in her 'queen of the underworld' form. Joey and Tristan raised their hands not knowing what they were doing. She picked them up and dragged them to two wooden chairs. She tied them to them and turned on the TV. "NOW FOR THE ULTMATE TORUTRE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" She laughed.

"Someone forgot their medication," Joey said. Tea got shifty eyes. "Yeah so?" she said. "Now for the ULTIMATE TORTURE!" She turned on the TV. Joey and Tristan started screaming when they say what was on. It was………………………….Static Shock!

"Stop! Stop! Please! We beg of you!" they begged, but Tea didn't listen to their pleas and kept laughing.

"Mwhahaha! I won't listen to you pleas I will just keep laughing!" she said. While she was laughing hysterically Joey and Tristan untied them selves. They went to the kitchen and snuck up behind Tea with a frozen fish. They hit her across the head with it. "Where are my brand muffins?" Tea asked dizzily falling to the floor slipping into uncounscisness.

"Wow she's out just like a banana licks a blue ball point pen," Joey said. "I don't know what those tow have to do with each other but I know one thing……………………………………… I like…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….I forgot………………………………………………………..wait I remember……………………………………………………………….no I don't……………………………………yes I do! It's lemons! God bless the lemons!"

"Hey Joey," Tristan said.

"Shhh I'm sleeping," Joey said.

"You are?"

"That's what the little glass of water in my head says," he said.

"Why are you two still up?" Yugi asked.

"No I'm sleeping," Joey said. Yugi looked confused.

"Why are you still up?" Tristan asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom," Yugi said. Joey's eye twitched. "What?" Yugi asked. Joey started walking toward Yugi. HE picked up Yugi and brought him to the bathroom. "What are you doing Joey!" asked a terrified Yugi.

"Joey isn't here right now," Joey, said, "He is being possessed by a random glass of water. And the random glass of water is going to give yu a swirly." The random water glass that was possessing Yugi picked up and tried to get Yugi's head to fit in the toilet. But his hair was too big. The random glass of water pulled out a random pair of scissors and started to cut Yugi's hair off so it will fit. "My hair!" Yugi yelled as he saw it fall to the floor.

The Random glass of water tried to put his head in the toilet again. Now it fit. He flushed it 12 times and then left Yugi to be in peace. When Yugi came back Joey was sleeping on the floor. Yugi seceded to go back to sleep. But he only half slept because he was scared that the random glass of water would come and get him again.

**Yeah that's all I'm writing for now. I'm taking suggestions!**


	13. wARNING

WARNING: THIS WILL GET VERY CONFUSING. MY BEST WISHES FOR YOU.

Italic reading 

"Hey look at this Tristan," Joey said, who was on the computer.

"What?"

"I googled our names and this came up," Joey said pointing at the screen. ON the screen was a fan fiction story. And that story was called **_randomness_**. "Hey," Tristan said, "All of that is appending to us."

"Look there's a new chapter."

"_Hey look at this Tristan," Joey said, who was on the computer._

"_What?"_

"_I googled our names and this came up," Joey said pointing at the screen. ON the screen was a fan fiction story. And that story was called **randomness**. "Hey," Tristan said, "All of that is appending to us." _

"_Look there's a new chapter."_

"What the hell I just said that!" Joey said.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked joining them.

"Look."

"_What the hell I just said that!" Joey said._

"_What's going on?" Yugi asked joining them._

"_Look."_

"That is just weird it's like it's the future," Yugi said. They scrolled down to read more.

"_That is just weird it's like it's the future," Yugi said. They scrolled down to read more. Tea then joined the. "What up?"_

"_Look at this," Tristan said in awe._

"_The power of the underworld ahs come! We will all now die a horrible painful death! Mwhahahahahaha!" Tea laughed like she was posed. The three other sweet drops._

"_Ok," this is getting weird," Yugi said._

"_No she always acts like that," Tristan said. "Lets read more!"_

"That is just weird it's like it's the future," Yugi said. They scrolled down to read more. Tea then joined the. "What up?"

"Look at this," Tristan said in awe.

"The power of the underworld ahs come! We will all now die a horrible painful death! Mwhahahahahaha!" Tea laughed like she was posed. The three other sweet drops.

"Ok," this is getting weird," Yugi said.

"No she always acts like that," Tristan said. "Lets read more!"

"_Dude I just said that!" Joey said._

"Dude I just said that!" Joey said.

"Shut up so we can read more," Yugi said.

"I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you," Yami said. (I love that song)

"Quiet so I can read," Joey said. Joey began to read out loud again.

"_Dude I just said that!" Joey said._

"_Shut up so we can read more," Yugi said._

"_I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you," Yami said. (I love that song)_

"_Quiet so I can read," Joey said. Joey began to read out loud again._

"I don't remember any of us saying I love that song," Yugi said confused.

"I think I might have," Tristan said.

"No I did!" Tea said.

"Na na na gonna have a good time!" Yami sang.

"…Ok… back to the story," Yugi said.

"I think we should roast marshmallows!" Joey yelled.

"I concur!" Tristan screamed.

"_I don't remember any of us saying I love that song," Yugi said confused._

"_I think I might have," Tristan said._

"_No I did!" Tea said._

"_Na na na gonna have a good time!" Yami sang._

"…_Ok… back to the story," Yugi said._

"_I think we should roast marshmallows!" Joey yelled._

"_I concur!" Tristan screamed._

"Ok that is just odd," Yugi said. "Yami I'm scared." Yugi hugged Yami.

"Near far where ever you are I something, something my heart will go on," Yami said to him patting him on the head.

"_Ok that is just odd," Yugi said. "Yami I'm scared." Yugi hugged Yami._

"_Near far where ever you are I something, something my heart will go on," Yami said to him patting him on the head._

"Oh look the chapter is at the end," Tea said.

"Damn I wanted to see what the future was!" Joey said

The end 

"_Oh look the chapter is at the end," Tea said._

"_Damn I wanted to see what the future was!" Joey said_

_The end_ Sorry if that confused people. Just a random thought hence the stories name. Cia! Sorry if that confused people. Just a random thought hence the stories name. Cia! 


	14. nEH

Joey was dancing to Christmas music, while dancing around a cactus. "Could you get any stupider?" Kiaba asked him. Joey suddenly stopped dancing, and the music stopped with him. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. He started crying and ran down into Yugi's basement.

"Kiaba, why are you so mean to Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah you punk! What makes you think you can do that!" Tristan yelled.

Yugi sweat drops. "Um Tristan, do you know that you are yelling at a wall?" Yugi asked him.

"I know!" Tristan yelled. "He called me pointy head!"

"Your head is pointy though," Rebecca interrupted.

Tristan pulls out a mirror and looks. "Oh I do! Sorry wall that I yelled at you." He said patting the wall. "So what were you talking about."  
"Kiaba made Joey cry and run to the basement," Yugi explained.

"Oh… How dare you do that you punk!" Tristan yelled at Yugi.

"Not me, Kiaba."

"Oh… How could you do that you punk!"

"Yeah go say sorry to Tristan, I mean Joey, Yugi said.

"Yeah you're ruining the party!" Tea yelled.

"This is a party?" Tristan asked. "Holly crap I didn't know that! I was only here to take various items from their medicine cabinet and rearrange their sock drawers." Everyone in the room stares at him. "What?"

In the basement 

Joey was sitting down there with a plastic dolly. "Joey?" Kiaba said as he walked down the stairs. "They told me to tell you sorry, and they want you to come back upstairs."

"How dare you kick me down here leaving me to raise my young daughter!" Joey yelled. A spot light flashes onto the doll. The crowd gasps.   
Yes gasp indeed."

"You don't have a daughter."

"I do now."

"Whose the father?"

A dramatic pause. "You." The light now changes onto Kiaba.

"What the hell are you talking about? Is that even possible?"

"No," Joey said. "But you will love her and take care of her. I don't want her growing up with out her father." He broke down into tears.

"Do you know that it's just plastic?"

"No it's not," Joey said. "Listen to her talk. Talk baby."

"What's up Momma?" a deep voice asked.

"What the hell? What was that?"

"It was our daughter!"

"I have no daughter!" the doll starts to cry. "Now look what you've done!" Joey exclaimed, patting the doll on the back. "You made her sad."

"No I didn't. It's plastic!"

"So? Are you raciest?"

"How can I be raciest when it's a toy!"

"Oh so now you thin you're better then her 'cause she's plastic!" Joey yelled at him. "Well don't talk about our daughter like that you… poopie head!" he threw the doll at him. Kiaba dodged and it hit the wall. "Oh my God! Debbie just hit the wall!" Joey screamed. He ran over to his 'daughter'. Her head was off and it rolled to his feat. "No!"

_Back in the living room_

They were all standing around the fireplace. "Debbie always wanted to be cremated," Joey said crying. "I just thought I'd never see the day." Tea threw her into the blazing fire. The dolls body went up in flames. "That was so cool!" Joey cheered. "Do it again! Let's do it again. Kiaba let's have another one so we can throw it in too!"

Everyone looks at Kiaba. "I don't know what he's talking about!" Kiaba said. "It's not even possible."

"Then how did Debbie get here?" Joey asked.

"Well… when a mommy and daddy love each other very much," Yugi started to explain.

"Or if the mommy is a whore," Mokuba added. But that's as far as it went. Soon they were all dancing like the people from the Snoopy Christmas special to very bad songs.

"Half way round half way round the world!" Yami sang with the music. "Baby I will soon be leaving and I know that you are feeling down. And every week I'll send a letter to let you know that me love will never change. I promise you I will always feel the same. So remember in your heart, baby when we are apart. There is no need for crying 'cause even if I am half way around the world that wont stop me from loving you. Half way round the world I still be feeling the way I do. I want to hold you baby 'cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy even if I'm half way round the world!"

then there was other song that I hate, but makes me laugh. ". Half way round the world I still be feeling the way I do. I want to hold you baby 'cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy even if I'm half way round the world!"

then there was other song that I hate, but makes me laugh. "You keep me spinning around! Round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round!" Joey sang while he danced.

"Here we go. I was thinking about yesterday. I was thinking about tomorrow. And something something something something," Tristan sang with him. "I was trying to figure out, but it's driving me crazy! (Defiantly driving me crazy) Well you think I'd know by now."

The rest joined in. "A is last, Z is first. Living life in the best yeah that's the way it works! Spinning around I got this funny feeling. Turning my whole world upside down! I'll keep my heart, my eyes on you. 'Cause you keep my spinning around! Spinning around!"

Now Joey sang a solo. "Yeah! What we were doing last night something. Don't want to loose your balance. Oh you know you got to keep you equilibrium. Going back, going to forward, all these stepping in something. Is like running around years ago."

The rest joined in. "Make it last, take it slow. Just for get what you know. Yes that's the way it goes! Spinning around I got this funny feeling. Turning my whole world upside down! I'll keep my heart, my eyes on you. 'cause you keep my spinning around! Spinning around!"

Then Joey and Tristan sang a duet. "Every now and then I feel your peacefulness around me. Then once again it all goes up and down and over under round and around!"

Gramps sang his solo. "Go! Go, go, go! Jump, jump! Go, go J-5! Spinning around."

"Oh yeah yeah!" Pegasus added

"Upside down."

"Oh yeah yeah!"

"Take five in the house."

"Hey"

"Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump, Jump!" they said together.

"Turning turning upside down."

"Down!"

"'Cause you it's spinning around and around!"

"Round!"

"Go jump jump jump!"

"Spinning around, that's the way it works. Taking it slow and not so fast."

"Fast!"

"Z is first and A is last."

"Last!"

"Up and around all around."

"Hey hey!"

"Cause you keep turning my whole world upside down!"

Now Joey took over. "Oh yeah it's not the take, it's the give. That the way ok, that they way it is!"

And the rest joined in. Spinning around I got this funny feeling. Turning my whole world upside down! I'll keep my heart, my eyes on you. 'Cause you keep my spinning around! Spinning around I got this funny feeling. Turning my whole world upside down! I'll keep my heart, my eyes on you. 'Cause you keep my spinning around! Spinning around!"

**Ok you people owe me big time! I had to listen to those horrible songs all by ear just to get the words, that why it says something 'cause they can be hard to understand. Oh and I don't own those song. Not that I would want to. So you are in my debt, my ears feel like they're going to bleed. Ja ne! **


	15. yOU gET tO vOTE rEAD fOR dEATAILS!

**Sorry for taking awhile to update. So I tried to make it longer and extra random. I have been busy and it is kinda hard to come up with some of this stuff. But hey here is the long awaited other chapter. Or not… I don't know. Anyone still reading this junk? Oh yeah, I don't own Yugioh and some other shit I use.**

"Yugi," Joey said.

"What?"

"Unicorns are horny."

Yugi stopped. "That is just sick Joey. Why were you thinking of that?"

"But they are!" Joey exclaimed taking out a plastic unicorn. "See it has a pointy horn that hurts when you poke people with it!"

"He mean the other horny," Kiaba said.

"Well that is just sick. I am disappointed in you Yugi."

"Yeah Mr. Motto," Tristan said. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Sorry," Gramps said.

"Not you, we were talking to Yugi," Joey said. "What did you do?"

Gramps got shifty eyes. "…Nothing…"

"…Ok…" Yugi said. "Can you people leave? This party has been going on since October 14th!"

"Nope!" Joey and Tristan screamed together.

"Can we at least get some sleep? We only slept for a few hours," Bakura said, who now has very heavy bags under his eyes.

"Who is tired?" Tristan said. Everyone other then him and Joey raised their hand. "It was a figure of speech."

"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream," Pegasus sang.

"Da da da dum!" Gramps sang.

"Make her the cutest that I have ever seen!"

"Da da da dum!"

"Shut up!" Serenity screeched hitting them both over the head with the frying pan of random.

"I think we should get some sleep," Yami said.

"No!" Joey and Tristan started to through a temperature tantrum on the floor.

Yugi sighed. "If you guys go to sleep I'll let you use what ever you want from the medicine cabinet, no questions asked." Joey and Tristan automatically went limp and fell asleep. "Well that worked." They others settled into their sleeping bags. But a few hours later Joey was awaken by a sound at the window.

'What could that be?' Joey thought. He walked over to the window to inspect. He opened it and this yellow rat thing ran in.

"Pika Pika!" it said.

"Oh my god!" Joey said. He started to beat it with a candleholder.

"Pika Pika!" it screamed. "Chu chu!" The yellow rodent shocked Joey.

"Wow that was cool!" Joey said, whose hair was now sticking straight up. "I think I'll keep you. I'll call you…Greg!"

"Pikachu!" Greg said happily.

"Come on Greg, let's go to sleep." Joey went back to his sleeping bag and Greg slept on his head.

Later that morning- 

"Oh my god what is that?" Mia screamed. She tried to kick Greg but received a powerful shock.

"Don't hurt Greg!" Joey said kicking Mia. "He's my new pet."

"That ugly thing?" Kiaba asked.

"He's not ugly," Joey protested patting Greg on the head.

"I got an idea!" Tristan said enthusiastically. "We can play American Idol!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered. Yami, Serenity, and Kiaba got to be the judges. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Gramps, Pegasus, and Greg were competing. First up was Joey.

"Hello," Joey said. "I have decided to pick this song. Sorry for 2004. I think that many people can relate to it (**Neh I hate that song.) **"It's like I missed a shot, It's like I dropped the ball. Damn I'm Sorry It's like I'm on stage, and I forgot the words. Damn, I'm sorry It's like building a new house, with no roof and no doors. Damn, I'm sorry It's like trying to propose, and I ain't got the ring. Oooh damn I'm sorry  
but girl I've apologized a million times before. I'll apologize a million more so here it comes again for all the wrong I've done. So get ready babe Here's One million one.  
Girl this is my sorry for, 2004.And I aint going to mess up no more, this year. I'm 'a take this one chance, and make it real clear. 'M sorry for May and I'm sorry for June for real and I'm sorry for July I am in case I don't tell you. August, September, October, November 'till your December. I'm Sorry. I'm sorry 2004." They decided to stop it there.

"That was ok," Yami said. "You didn't put enough soul in it."

"What ever man," Joey said shaking his head.

"I loved it!" Serenity said. "Good job brother!" Joey gave her thumbs up sign.

"I thought it was horrible," Kiaba said. Joey got mad and the sensors started up and it was hard to hear anything else. Next was Tristan. "I would like to sing Listening by the Used. (**Something I can handle. GO The Used!) **"Your skin attached this fragile cliché  
Of my broken heart attack You should swallow your teeth and hang out Stay for a while If your heart's still beating it must be the blood If your lungs are still working it must be the mud If its still light out than a kick in the ribs today's worth living  
I don't see anything now So just say what you wanna say It's kind of funny how I'm not listening anyway Lights out, I can't stand to hear you scream While we were making love I was fast asleep and the night sky better give something up give something up I don't see anything now So just say what you wanna say  
It's kind of funny how I'm not listening anyway Lights out, lights out, lights out, lights out... Lights out! I can't stand to hear you scream While we were making love I was fast asleep If your heart's still beating it must be the blood If your lungs are still working it must be the mud If its still light out than a kick in the ribs  
And today's worth living, it probably is. I don't see anything now so just say what you wanna say it's kind of funny how I'm not listening anyway"

"Beautiful!" Yami said jumping up clapping.

"I must agree!" Serenity said. Tristan blushed.

"I don't like you so I say it sucked," Kiaba said. The rest of the gang booed while Tristan shrugged. Next was Tea.

"I want to sing Calling All Angels by Train," Tea said. **Heh I like that song also I am picking the songs that my yahoo radio is playing at the moment,) **"I need a sign to let me know you're here All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up 'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you feel the world shake from the words that are said And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels I won't give up if you don't give up I need a sign to let me know you're here 'Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear I want a reason for the way things have to be I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me I won't give up if you don't give up I won't give up if you don't give up won't give up if you don't give up I won't give up if you don't give up When children have to play inside so they don't disappear And private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years And football teams are kissing Queens and losing sight of having dreams In a world that what we want is only what we want until it's ours won't give up if you don't give up I won't give up if you don't give up." Tea bowed.

"I don't know," Yami said. "It was good at most parts." Tea nodded.

"I loved it!" Serenity said.

"Is that all you say?" Kiaba asked. "One thing to you Tea. You are a dork."

"So how did I do?" Tea asked.

"It was ok."

"Ha I got an ok!" Tea laughed. She switched to the underworld version. "Now I can rule the U.S! Mwhahaha! Fear me, your idol!"

"You know it's not over yet," Joey whispered to her.

"Oh…" Tea said turning back to normal. "Vote for me!" She gave a piece sign. Next up was Gramps.

"I will sing Just a Girl by No Doubt." **(Lol, blame the radio) **"Uhem." The music started and Gramps started dancing like a pop star. "Take this pink ribbon off my eyes I'm exposed And it's no big surprise Don't you think I know Exactly where I stand This world is forcing me To hold your hand 'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me Don't let me out of your sight I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite So don't let me have any rights Oh ... I've had it up to here!   
The moment that I step outside So many reasons For me to run and hide I can't do the little things I hold so dear 'Cause it's all those little things That I fear 'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be 'Cause they won't let me drive Late at night I'm just a girl Guess I'm some kind of freak 'Cause they all sit and stare With their eyes I'm just a girl Take a good look at me Just your typical prototype Oh... I've had it up to here I Oh... am I making myself clear? I'm just a girl I'm just a girl in the world... That's all that you'll let me be!  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity Your rule of thumb Makes me worry some I'm just a girl, what's my destiny? What I've succumbed to Is making me numb I'm just a girl ... my apologies What I've become is so burdensome I'm just a girl, lucky me Twiddle-dum there's no comparison Oh...I've had it up to! Oh...I've had it up to! Oh...I've had it up to here!"

"…That was… different," Yami said.

"It made me cry!" Serenity said. "I hated it!"

"Wow," Kiaba said. "I don't know how long I will be promised after that." Gramps was booed off the stage. Next was Greg singing This Love by Maroon 5. Greg scampered onto the stage.

"Pika pika! Pika Pikachu pika Chu Chu. Chu pika piikkka. Pika chu chu chu. Pika pika pika achu. Achu. Achu. Achu. Pika pika pika. Chu chu chu pika chu. Pika chu pika achu. Pika chu chu chu. Pika pika pika achu. Achu. Achu. Achu. Piak pika pika!" The room roared with applause. **(Sorry I couldn't finish it. It was too hard. And long, very long and boring)**

"It was beautiful!" Yami said.

"I'm on the verge of tears!" Serenity said.

"See these tears?" Kiaba asked pointing to the tears streaming down his face. "These aren't tears of failure! You are truly the American idol!"

"Pika!"

**That's all I got for now. You guys get to vote that wins! So pick wisely. Cause who ever gets the most votes wins. Oh and the judges weren't supposed to be like the ones on the real show. Kiaba kinda was, but not really. So vote now! Or you might regret it later! Chow for now yugioh nerds! Just kidding. **


	16. gUESS wHO'S bACK!

**Guess who's back, back again! HOLA! I'm back! Yea, well I've been busy you know high school and all that shit….I missed you all! Yea…..LET'S START!**

"Ok we're back," Pegasus said in an official tone. "And the results are in! And tonight, right now, at this very minute, at this very second, we will find out who is the winner of our karaoke thingy!" Everyone started to cheer.

"Ok," Pegasus said taking a gigantic envelope, "Here is the winner." He opened it and read it slowly. "And the winner, the winner of tonight's contest, the best of all the singers is…………………….." Everyone sat one the edge of their seats waiting for the results. Tension filled the room, there was more tension when there is only one piece of pizza and two fat guys are about to get ready to jump each other to get the final slice. "And the winner is………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….."

"Oh come one already just tell us!" Rebecca yelled. Pegasus stalled longer.

"Tell us the god damn winner!" Serenity said. "Frying pan of random, get him!" She raised her hand and the frying pan of random flew up to Pegasus's face and bitch smacked him.

"Ok, ok," Pegasus said. "And the winner is……." He looked down at the card again to see who it was. "Hank Crimmins!" (**A/N Loll thanks Patrick!)**

"Who is Hank Crimmins?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know but he's the winner," Joey said. Hank Crimmins ran up to the stage, took the trophy and left.

"I wanted that trophy!" Tristan said stomping his foot. "It was shaped as a cherry pie!"

"It was apple!" Joey shouted at Tristan.

"It was grape!"

"NO APPLE!"

"GRAPE!"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS CHERRY!"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID CHERRY!"

"WELL I SAY IT IS APPLE!"

"THAT'S IT WE'RE OVER!" Tristan stomped out of the room, and Joey ran away hiding his face as he cried like a baby. He accidentally ran into a wall, but then got up and jumped out the window.

"You know I should really shut those," Yugi said thoughtfully. He went over and closed the window. "There that will stop people from jumping out.

Joey jumped back through the window, shattering glass all over. "Hola!"

"JOEY YOU JUST BROKE MY WINDOW!" Yugi screamed. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Everyone stared at Yugi in aw. "Oh shit I just swore. Oh fuck I just did it again! Oh shit I can't stop!"

"What is going on?" Tristan asked. He came back in carrying fried peacock.

"Fried peacock my favorite!" Yami yelled. He ran over to Tristan and tried to steal it from him.

"Get your hands off my bird!" Tristan kicked Yami in the stomach. Yami fell to the floor and started crying.

"I hate you! I hate everyone!" he said tearfully. "You are all going to regret this! You are all going to regret laughing at Yami!"

"Yami, nobody is laughing," Yugi pointed out.

"So," Yami pouted. "You are still going to regret it." He left and went to the bathroom. Gun shots could be heard. Everyone rushed in panicky.

"Yami are you ok?" Yugi asked worried.

"Yea I'm fine," Yami said turning around. There were bullet holes in the mirror.

"Yami what happened?"

"I tried to kill myself but it didn't work!"

"But Yami, that is only your reflection," Kaiba said. Yami stared blankly at him.

"When will my reflection show who I am inside?" Yami responded. Everyone was silent. "No I was serous when will it?"

"We don't know…..we just don't know…."

**OK that's all I can write because I have homework to do. Sighs. But anyhoo I'll update when I can. ALL GIVE A HAND TO PATRICK FOR HELPING ME! CLAP NOW! Will Yami's reflection ever show who is inside? We'll find out next time. Lol yea…..peace!**


	17. i lOVE yOU!

**I'm back! And with more randomness! Yay! Ok so I got some help from friends but its ok cause………… it's awesome! ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Yugi, have you seen my paperweight?" Joey asked.

"Joey what is that in your hair?" Yugi exclaimed. Joey's hair was green and orange.

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked. "This is my natural hair color!"

A look of terror filled Joey's eyes as he says this horrible sight at the window, peering in on them. It was………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. MR. N, licking the window. (**If you went to this unless you went to our school. I didn't put his real name; just because I shouldn't….but he is scary!)**

"Holy shit!" a platinum blond girl screeched. She pulled out a sniper and shot Mr. N. "Thank god that was a close one!"

Everyone in the room stared blankly at the strange blond dressed in black, ruffled mini skit with a black shirt with a crown on it with plaid sleeves. Her eyes were lined with a heavy coat of eye liner and a blood red eye shadow. "Who the heck are you?" Kaiba asked.

"Who the heck am I?" the girl asked. "Do you really want to know?" The rest of the room nodded. "I am the authority! Or how ever you say it…yeah…."

"What?" Yugi asked.

"I'm the one writing this story you dumb fuck," I said. "No offence."

"What story?"

Oh yeah, they don't know this is a story. "Never mind," I said. "But you should be thanking me for killing that guy back there. He's really strange. AND I SWEAR HE'S A PETIFILE!"

"Uh, thanks," Yugi said slowly. "But who are you?"

"I already told you!" I started to shout.

"No, I mean what's your name?"

"Oh, stupid me, how could I forget," I said with a half laugh. "You can call me Caitlin or Kat. I don't really care."

"So Caitlin, why are you here?" Serenity asked.

"Because I was bored and I couldn't think of anything else to write, I mean… 'Because I was bored," I explained to them.

"LET'S DANCE!" Tristan shouted. He turned on some random near by radio and Tristan and I started dancing to the radio.

"Do you guys know that this is just talk radio?" Yugi asked us.

"Yeah so," I said doing a head spin. "Talk radio kicks ass."

"I want to join!" Joey exclaimed.

He was just about to jump in when I said, "Stop! You can't join us!"

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Because I don't like you!"

Joey's upper lip began to tremble and tears started to spill from his eyes. "Just kidding!" I said happily. "You can dance too!" Joey cheered and started dancing.

"You know, this is kinda boring," I said after three hours of dancing. Everyone but Joey, Tristan, and I, had fallen asleep. "You know what we should do?" I asked the last ones awake.

"What?" they answered

"Let's go to Mc Donald's!"

"Yay!"

"Use the brake peddle!" Joey shouted at the crazy driver, aka Caitlin aka Kat aka me. Caitlin tried to push down on the breaks, but accidentally hit the gas one instead.

"Why do I always do this?" I cried.

"THE OTHER ONE!" Joey screamed.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Tristan screamed, now hugging Joey. But then I remembered that we were still driving and we were all going to die soon if I didn't hit the brakes, so I stopped the car half an inch from the wall. "I want to play on the play ground thingy!" I exclaimed running into the building. Joey and Tristan ran after me. But Tristan ran into the glass door.

"I thought they were automatic ones!" Tristan said rubbing his nose.

"They were! They lie!" I yelled. "Damn you doors!" I took off one of my shoes and through at the door. It bounced of.

"By George it isn't even glass!" Joey said. He began to knock on the transparent material. "What is it?"

Then, suddenly, this creepy red haired clown that was a gajillion feet tall. Ok he was only six, but he was tall!... Taller then me!

"Creamed corn on rye shoes! There is trouble a foot!" Joey exclaimed striking a super hero pose. Tristan and I jumped beside him, also striking a pose. "Attack!"

"Yeah! Let's get that mother fucker!" I said charging at the clown.

"Hey gave me a boo-boo! **KILL HIM!**" Tristan made a running charge at Ronald, but tripped over his shoe laces. "Damn shoe laces! How can you forsake me again! Damn you!" Tristan looked up at the sky, shaking a fist.

I was just about to attack the scary ass clown, when I saw an ice cream guy drive by. "OH POPSCICLES! YAY!"

Now only Joey was left on account that I was too preoccupied with buying Popsicles. "Looks like it's up to me!" But before he could take another step, an unidentified UFO came down from the sky. For awhile, time stood still. Then the space ship thingy came and beamed Ronal up into the UFO.

"I got a pink Popsicle!" I said happily. But then I realized that there was something abnormal flying above me. "Holy fuckin' gerbil droppings! What is that!"

"An Unidentified Flying Object," Joey said. "Aka a UFO."

"So that's what UFO stands for!"

"Where's Tristan."

Tristan was lying motionless on the street. "No Tristan!" Joey and I yelled. A car came driving past him.

"Are you ok?" the driver asked Tristan.

"What?" Tristan asked sitting up. The driver shook his head and drove bye bye. "Shesh, cant people sleep in the streets anymore?"

Joey and I jogged over to Tristan's side. "Tristan, get up," I ordered him.

"I can't. I'm dead." Tristan had his eyes closed as was lying like how he would in a coffin.

"NO!" Joey screamed. "WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL GOD!"

**Ok that's all for now. I would like to take this time to thank some people who came up with some shit I used and to say I don't own Mc Donald's or Ronald. SO HA TO YOU! Oh yea, if you want to be in the story just ask, cause I don't know. But I can only chose a few maybe or I'll forget. Email me a description or leave your email address and I swear I'll answer back for I have nothing to do….OH SHIT I HAVE HOMEWORK! Ok bye! Oh yea that thingy I always do….**

**Will I remember which is the gas peddle and which is the brakes (it's true too, not looking to good. PEDESTRAINS BEWARE) and will Tristan come back from the dead?**

**Me in story: Oops! I dropped my Popsicle on him!**

**OK! The end! For now! Good bye! I love you! Ha ha! Yea……… BYE!**


	18. sTORY tIME

**!Hola! I'm back! And with more randomness! I would like to thank my only reviewer, my buddy CT, even though I got like 14 hits. Damn I hate that counter, it ruins my life. It makes me sad. But I will continue anyways! And for your reward CT, you get a complimentary bowl of Grape nuts. Ok, back to the randomness!**

* * *

The sound of dreary, sad, funeral music played through out Yugi's living room. Bakura had just finished digging a hole in the floor to bury Tristan, who lay in the open casket. "We gather here to put to rest, Tristan," Mokuba said. The rest of the people sat in chair, sobbing. With the exception of Kaiba, who was playing nitendogs on his DS. 

"**STUPID DOG! CATCH THE FIRSBE!"** he shouted as his little chuwawa, named Piccolo, missed the Frisbee again. The competition was looking grim. Everyone in the room was staring at him. "What? It's Piccolo's fault!"

"Would anyone like to say anything about Tristan?" Mokuba asked the mourning crowd.

Nobody raised his or her hand. But I stood up and walked up to the podium. "I would like to apologize for dropping my popsicle on him," I told everyone. That was all I had to say.

"Ok, anyone else?"

One by one, people came up and shared funny stories about Tristan and all the stupid shit he used to do.

"Tristan was a great person," he started out. Pegasus broke down in tears. "And we are lucky that he saved us from that scary clown who would have eaten us all for sure. Tristan fought gallantly to save humanity and the rights of all people. Who knows what terrible fate would have fallen upon us if he hadn't given his life."

Serenity started to cry in hysterics. "Tristan! Why did you have to go! Why couldn't it have been me! Why god, why!"

The service carried on with a few hymns and some prayers. Tristan sat up in the coffin. "Can we do something else now?" he asked. "This is getting boring." Everyone shrugged and a course of yea sure whatever filled the room.

"Then what should we do now?" Yugi asked. "This party has been going on for nearly two years! What else is there to do?"

"I don't know," I said. "But I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going swimming," I said. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye!" everyone said to me. I waved and exited out the front door.

"So now what?" Joey asked. Everyone else shrugged.

"How about we play American Idol?" Rebecca asked.

"No, we already did that," Tristan said.

"I know!" Joey started jumping up and down with excitement. "**STORY TIME!"** Everyone else cheered. Kaiba was chose to be the story reader.

"Ok this is a story about-" Kaiba started to say, but Yami cut it.

"This is a story about a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world," Yami sang.

"No! Now shut up or you're going in the naughty corner!"

Everyone gasped as a light lit onto a corner. Yami began to freak out and promise that he would be good. Nobody wants to go into the naughty corner. **NOBODY!**

"Ok this is a story about a little ferret named Boba," he started to read from a powder blue book. "And Bob was a happy ferret. One day Boba the ferret went out for a walk. On the way down the cobble stone lane, Boba ran into Robby the robin. "What up?" Boba asked Robby.

"Nothing much," Robby replied. "Hey want to buy some weed?"

"What is this weed you speak of?" Boba asked curiously.

"Or maybe you like heroin." Robby took out two bags from underneath his feathers. "So what do you want?"

"Those are drugs!" Boba gasped.

"Yeah, so do you want some or not?"

"Drugs are bad!"

"Look you pansy, take them or I'll shoot your head off!" Robby pulled a machine gun out from behind him and held it to Boba's head. Boba gulped.

"But my mommy said-."

"Who cares? You're mommy is a hoe. NOW BUY SOME!"

Boba was on the verge of tears when he came up with a plan. Boba karate kicked the gun out of the unsuspecting bird's grasp, and shot Robby. Robby fell to the ground, bleeding. Then a unicorn came and Boba jumped on it and road away to safety." Kaiba shut the book. Everyone else in the room eyes started to fog up.

"Poor Robby," Rebecca said.

"Ok, story time is over," Kaiba said getting up.

"No! New story! New story!" they began to chant. Fists pounded onto the floor.

"But that was the only book we have," Kaiba said.

"Then make one up!" Joey said.

"Yea!" everyone else chimed in.

"No way!"

"I'll do it then," Rebecca said. She got up and stood beside Kaiba. "Ahem." She waited to get everyone's attention. "Once upon a time there was this guy called Bill. Bill smoked weed. One day God came down from heaven and into Bill's house. "Who are you?" Bill asked.

"I'm God," God said. "And I came here to tell you to stop doing and selling drugs."

"Ok."

And then God hugged Bill, and flew back up to heaven. Then Bill went out and sold his drugs to get rid of his temptation. The End."

They all began to clap as Rebecca bowed. "That was a life changing story," Tea said.

"Yes, it really made me rethink my life," Bakura agreed.

"Does anyone else have a story they would like to share?" Kaiba asked the group. They shook their heads no. "Then it's nap time."

"I don't want to take a nap!" Tristan whined.

"Yeah! I'm not tired," Joey said. Joey and Tristan look at each other and yawned. They both collapsed to the grown and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**Two hours later**_

* * *

Joey and Tristan both sat around a candle, holding marshmallows that were stuck on pens over the flame. "How's does yours look?" Tristan asked his friend. 

"Purrty good," Joey said examining his. He took his marshmallow of the pen and popped it in his mouth. "These are good."

"I know." Tristan began to eat his. "I'm going to get some more."

"Ok."

Tristan got up. But when he was getting up, he knocked over the candle and a huge thing of flames came. Joey and Tristan sat gazing at it. "Oh shit," was all Joey could come up with.

"Should we go wake everyone else up?"

"Uh, yeah." They both took a sideways step and ran to wake the others.

* * *

**

* * *

And that's all I got right now. CLIFF HANGER….KIND OF! Ok the first story just came off the top of my head so it's really gay. But the second one was written by a friend when we had to write a make believe changing even in one of classes. I thought it was heart touching. Lol that's how I like to roast my marshmellows, its fun. Anyways, I'm really going swimming, so I'll see you guys later. AND THIS TIME REVIEW! It makes me happy, even if you don't like it. If you review I shall reward you with gummy bears! Please? They're good! Ok well I need to get going now. Peace!

* * *

**


End file.
